leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon in Indonesia
|continent= |EP001=March 3, 2001Liputan6.com - SCTV Aired Pokémon Series |AG001=April 27, 2008 |DP001=February 7, 2010 |BW001=April 7, 2013 |XY001=April 12, 2015Pokémon XY on MNCTV's Official Twitter |SM001=April 7, 2018 }} The Pokémon franchise, including the first Pokémon games, was first introduced to people in around 1999, while the Pokémon anime was introduced officially through the broadcast of the first episode on March 3, 2001. Pokémon video games The first Pokémon games, , were released in Indonesia in limited numbers around 2000. The first truly well-known Pokémon game for Indonesia was , which was released in 2001. All internationally released core series usually have been available in Indonesia. Spin-off Pokémon games that are available in English language such as Pokémon Pinball, the , and the , have been released in Indonesia as well. These games were available within several months to one year after their English releases. Nowadays, Pokémon games such as were also made available near the date of its worldwide release. Many pirated copies of ROM hacks, as well as official games, are also sold in Indonesia, especially the infamous games "Pokémon ChaosBlack" and "Pokémon Quartz", which at first were mistaken by people as official. Pirated copies of official games come in a variety of ways, such as the lack of license or the color difference of game cartridges. In 2017, Pokémon Tretta machines was released in Indonesia in English.Find a Store - Indonesia - Pokémon TRETTA official website Event Pokémon The first and the only event Pokémon distributed in Indonesia was , which was given out for English and Japanese language of Generation V games at showings of the movie Genesect and the Legend Awakened at the in the on November 2, 6, and 9, 2013. Tournament events PKMN-id became the official Play! Pokémon organization for Indonesian community starting from July 2016 for Video Game Championships, Championships, and Pokkén Tournament Championships. The news-based site is originally initiated by Hashegi Hanjaya in April 2014 and currently organized by Michael Pond Wijaya. Pokémon anime TV series SCTV The first episode of the Pokémon anime was aired on March 3, 2001 every Saturday and Sunday at 19:00-19:30 ( ) by (Surya Citra Televisi), the Indonesian national TV station. According to SCTV, however, the first 26 episodes were temporarily to be aired.Anihabara - Anime News in Indonesia The first dub that aired on SCTV subtitled the first Japanese opening and ending themes in Indonesian. After several months, the broadcast was moved to every Sunday morning at 10:00-10:30 on July 8, 2001. Sometime in 2003, the show was moved once again at 08:30-09:00 .SCTV schedule on June 8, 2003 (archived) Soon after the episodes around the Orange League season, the show was known to be stopped indefinitely in August 2003. Indosiar The anime series did not continuously air until December 26, 2004, when took over and began their first broadcast from the episode around the beginning of the Johto saga on Sundays from 07:30-08:00 (UTC+7).Indosiar - Pokémon (archived) It is known that several episodes from the fourth season were airing for the second time before the airing of the fifth season. After the last season of the was finished, Indosiar continuously aired the first episode of the (Pokémon AG) from April 27, 2008. This series had ever temporary started in one hour (two episodes) since January 2009 until several months, after the marathon were finished. On February 7, 2010, Indosiar skipped half of Advanced Generation from not-yet-aired episodes of eighth season until the end of the Battle Frontier saga, and started airing the first episode of the (Pokémon D&P). The anime series had been stopped for unknown reason from July 25, 2010 until November 21, 2010, in which were brought to reschedule to 08:00-08:30 after the retirement, continuing from DP024 to DP025 on November 28, 2010.PokéIndopedia - Pokémon D&P reappeared on Indosiar (archived) The season that contains episodes from thirteenth season called Pokémon D&P Part II, was aired after the first 52 episodes (excluding to recapped episode). Due to this, most of episodes were skipped from DP053 to DP136 on June 12, 2011. This season consist of 52 episodes, which were brought to the episode removal from DP138 to DP141. Thus, DP142 was aired instead after DP137 on June 26, 2011. For unknown reason, DP166 was aired twice on December 18 and 25, 2011. On January 1, 2012, DP169 was broadcast after DP167 on 2012, following the order in some countries. An episode featured Shaymin was aired on January 8, 2012; coincidentally, Giratina and the Sky Warrior was aired on the same date after a few blocks. Start from DP179 on March 18, 2012, the show was moved at 08:30-09:00 . The show was discontinued less than a year after the last episode of was aired on June 10, 2012. Indosiar announced that the first episode of (Pokémon Best Wishes) premiered on April 7, 2013 at 08:00-08:30 .Indosiar's Twitter Since on October 2013, the month before the release of Genesect and the Legend Awakened on theaters, the show also temporarily aired every Saturday in addition of the regular Sundays,Indosiar's Twitter which results the airing from BW027 to BW034. However, the show was discontinued at BW043 despite the fact that Indosiar already have the first 52 episodes of Best Wishes series. MNC Media MNCTV made its debut in Indonesia on April 12, 2015 every Sunday at 09:30 on , one of national channel owned by , although it was intended to be aired on April 5, 2015 by its TV advertisements. Unlike the previous channels, MNCTV used English recording rather than its original Japanese version, as the series was titled as Pokémon the Series: XY that contains 49 episodes. On May 17, 2015, the anime was shown earlier as XY006 was aired at 08:00 .MNCTV's Twitter Time shift was often occurred since then, as the show was set on 08:30, 09:00, and then ended up on 09:30 WIB during the last few episodes. After finishing the first season, Mega Evolution Special I made its debut on March 13, 2016. Some random episodes (XY008 and XY028) were re-aired to fill the gap of the upcoming Pokémon the Series: XY - Season 2, which is set on April 2016.MNCTV's Twitter After finishing the second season within a year with XY093 on March 26, 2017, the show was continued with Mega Evolution Special II on April 2, 2017, Mega Evolution Special III on April 9, 2017,MNCTV's Twitter and ended up with Mega Evolution Special IV on April 16, 2017.MNCTV's Twitter MNC Kids The English version of XY series was also premiered on April 19, 2015 at 14:00 on MNC Kids (via Ch. 42),MNC Kids's Twitter a branch of cable television network owned by MNC Channels. Unlike MNCTV, the show was re-aired every Saturday at 19:30 WIB, and Sunday every 09:00 and 15:30 WIB. Global TV Starting on July 17, 2017, the Indonesian dub of also aired every Monday to Friday at 13:00 to 14:00 on , one of MNCTV's sister channel. Disney Channel Pokémon: Black & White was aired on Disney Channel starting from June 4, 2016, and continued with Pokémon BW: Rival Destinies in 2017 and Pokémon BW: Adventures in Unova in 2018. Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon was also aired on Disney Channel beginning on July 18, 2018. WakuWaku Japan The English version of the began airing on every Monday to Friday at 06:30 and 18:00 WIB,WakuWaku Japan - Pokemon Indigo League (IndiHomeUseeTV Youtube) starting with Pokémon: Indigo League from September 4, 2017 and Pokémon: Orange League on November 15, 2017.WakuWaku Japan Indonesia Facebook Monsta Although intended for Malaysian audiences, the English dub of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon has been made available with Malay subtitles on the Monsta YouTube channel in both and Indonesia every Saturday at 5:30 p.m. since April 7, 2018.Pokémon Malaysia Facebook Pokémon movies With the exception of the first movie, most of Pokémon movies had premiered on . Movie marathon were aired from fourth to seventh movies, replacing the regular episodes at the time. However, these movies were split up into several parts, only about thirty-minutes to one hour available for one part. This issue was no longer present when most of them were re-running without segmented scenes. For the first time in Indonesia, Genesect and the Legend Awakened and Pikachu short Eevee & Friends were premiered in theaters with Indonesian dub by T-Joy from November 6 to 24, 2013 in and . The pre-release event also reserved for media only on November 2, 2013 at the , the second largest cinema complex chain in Indonesia. The 's song Buah Masa Depan, which is derived from the Japanese song (Japanese: 未来の果実 Mirai no Kajitsu) by , was used as the ending theme of Genesect and the Legend Awakened. In addition, along with the release of the sixteenth movie, the Pokémon campaign were took place in all 63 stores in Indonesia for a limited time. The attendants were also able to watch Eevee & Friends at Lawson stores. The twentieth movie I Choose You! or Pokémon The Movie: Aku Memilihmu! in Indonesian was premiered from November 29 to December 5, 2017 in theaters of CGV Cinemas's TwitterCGV Cinemas's Facebook (previously named as Blitzmegaplex), CinemaxxCinemaxx's TwitterCinemaxx's Facebook, and Flix CinemaFlix Cinema's Facebook in Jakarta and the areas surrounding it. The movie premiered with original Japanese vocals and Indonesian subtitles. Special and OVA Special side story episodes such as Pokémon Chronicles, as well as some Pikachu shorts were aired between . Two Pikachu shorts for , Pikachu's Summer Festival and Pikachu's Ghost Carnival, both premiered on July 13 and 20, 2008, respectively, and both were aired once again in 2010. Raikou - Legend of Thunder was premiered in two parts on November 16 and 23, 2008. Pikachu's Winter Vacation (2001 and 2002 versions) were aired on December 26, 2009 at 07:00-09:00 . Mewtwo Returns also known had premiered on January 3, 2010 at 06:30-08:00 before the usual series. Dub and localization Since SCTV, the Indonesian dub mainly based on the version; however, the proper names from the English version were used. The most known renamed Ash Ketchum, was given the dub name Ali, while the rest of them are based on their English name. On Indosiar, the dub name Ali was left while his Japanese name, Satoshi was used instead. Unfortunately, the inconsistency began when the dub were using the mixture between the English and Japanese names for Pokémon and other things in some episodes cases, though this was not the case for the notable main characters; Satoshi, , , Musashi, Kojiro, . However, the main characters that were introduced later such as , Max, and were named in their English name instead of Japanese name. Since , the Pokémon voices were also dubbed, notably including Ash's Pikachu, which probably the most controversial dub for the fans. Since a certain episode from , the dub began to using the English version as localization (mostly for Pokémon names or characters of the day) and the Japanese script as the main translation, although this was not definite in some cases. The previous main characters were still retained in Japanese, possibly to avoid confusion for the audience. In the movie theater Genesect and the Legend Awakened, the Japanese authority realized Ash's Indonesian dub name and decided to using the name alongside the retained English names for the rest characters. Although the voice actors was initially selected by audition, it was later decided that the dub will be following Indosiar version by using the voice actors from . As English recording was used on MNCTV for , Ash's Pikachu's original voice was retained and English version were used for Pokémon names definitely. The dub also made its own version by using the literal Japanese pronunciation as name for main characters, for example: is called Shitoron and is called Yurika. Cast and crew When Pokémon arrived on Indosiar, the dubbing process was worked at its own in-house dubbing studio. After the studio was disbanded around 2009, the progress was moved to the current location, Studio RCS (Reka Citra Suara). As for movie theater Genesect and the Legend Awakened, the dubbing process was handled by PT. Perdana IMMG Indonesia and worked by Fresto Production.Seiyuu Pokemon Movie 16 - KAORI Nusantara The dub for on MNCTV and MNC Kids was handled by in-house dubbing studio at , MNCTV's main sister channel. , also known as Iphie Lubis, is notably one of the original voice actors of Pokémon since the first dub, who currently voiced the main role Ash Ketchum. His notable roles in other anime series are from , Keroro from , and Natsu Dragneel from . Home video Several Pokémon episodes and movies were also sold in s and s in some regions and major towns of Indonesia, although most of them are unofficial or pirate versions. Most of them are dubbed in or and subtitled in Indonesian. Pokémon manga Indonesia is one of the few countries that publishes a translation of Pokémon Pocket Monsters by Kosaku Anakubo, licensed by in 2001. The main character was given the same dubbed name for main character in the anime, Ali, while his was renamed as Kleferi. The localization mostly following the English version. However, some Pokémon names were also changed into its Indonesian names in this manga, usually adapted from its English name, such as , which was altered as Karizar. Pocket Monsters manga releases were stopped on April 21, 2003 when volume 12 was running in publish until March 3, 2010, where Elex published the volume 13. This series was ended by the last volume on April 2010. Since these two latest releases, Clefairy's name was reverted into its Japanese name, Pippi. Magical Pokémon Journey and Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All, were also translated under the name Pokémon PiPiPi Adventure and Pokémon Petualangan Baru ("Pokémon New Adventure"), respectively. They were licensed by m&c!, the manga and comic publisher owned by . Both of them had their original Japanese titles, even their Japanese script was retained on the side of their covers. There were only 7 volumes for PiPiPi Adventure and 4 volumes for Gotta Catch 'Em All. There is the complete volumes of The Electric Tale of Pikachu under the name Kisah Pikachu yang Menggetarkan ("Shocking Tale of Pikachu"), as well as another version of Magical Pokémon Journey volume 1 under the direct translated title Petualangan Ajaib Pokémon, both were published by Panda Books. These manga are based on Chuang Yi's releases, since they share the same cover theme. File:Pokémon Pocket Monsters ID volume 14.png|Cover art for Pokémon Pocket Monsters in Indonesia File:Electric Tale of Pikachu ID volume 1.png|''Kisah Pikachu yang Menggetarkan'' volume 1 cover artwork File:Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All ID volume 1.png|''Pokémon Petualangan Baru'' volume 1 cover artwork File:Magical Pokémon Journey ID volume 1.png|''Pokémon PiPiPi Adventure'' volume 1 cover artwork Pokémon Trading Card Game Before the Pokémon franchise, especially the that was introduced officially, the Pokémon cards were introduced when they were imported by Sucianto, the founder of Planet Comics, the famous and the oldest Indonesian Comic Store.Martabakomikita - Learning from Pokémon Design Phenomenon (deadlink) Many card sets and theme decks of Pokémon TCG have been sold in the Indonesia's convenience stores and malls starting from the very first TCG set, , both in English and are uncommon for Japanese versions. Fake cards and booster packs can be found easily with very low prices. After the popularity began to widespread, several unofficial tournaments are held within the stores' locations in several cities such as and . Pokémon merchandise Indonesia is one of the 85 companies around the world who make officially licensed Pokémon products. The merchandise that available usually comes from North American and Japan releases, such as , Monster Collection and . Pokémon Tazos The quite popular collectible Pokémon Tazos were available, after the popularity of the anime series. These collectible toys can be found in three different snacks, Chiki, Cheetos, and JetZ. They were produced by , an Indonesian snack food company—joint venture company with . All Pokémon were using English names in these merchandise, except for and , which using their Japanese names (Gardie and Windie). However, unlike the American releases, the types on the back were completely removed. The first releases came with two different Tazos, namely Tazos Spin and Tazos Smash. Tazos Spin has several small incisions around the tip, which can be used to assemble and connect in many ways, while Tazos Smash is the flower-shaped Tazos with several crackable gaps. Not only featured , but five human characters are also included: Ash, Brock, Misty, Joy, and Jenny. The holographic Tazos called Tazos 3D also available, which are featured the first generation Pokémon with evolutionary stages. After the Johto saga were broadcasted, there were final releases called Pentazo, pentagonal Tazos that identical with Tazos Spin. These Tazos introduced the newly . After several months, some Pentazos can be found outside the snack bags. Pokémon anime novelization There have been Indonesian translations of the Pokémon anime novelization series, which were mostly only published based on episodes from the original series. These novels were translated and published by Panda Books in 2000. Pokémon kids stationery Pokémon XY anime-themed kids stationery such as notebooks, pencil cases, and paper bags were available in late 2016 and officially licensed by Kiky Creative Products Inc. Pokémon toys Pokémon BW toys as promotion was available in Indonesia from February 22 to March 21, 2013. Indonesia also made two Pokémon series as Chaki Kids Meal promotions. Pokémon BW toys was available in March 2014 and Pokémon XY toys was available in April 2017. External links * The Pokémon Company official site (Indonesia) ** Pokémon Indonesia on Facebook ** Pokémon Indonesia on YouTube * Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! in Indonesia ** Pokémon The Movie: Aku Memilihmu! - CGV Cinemas ** Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You! - Movies at Cinemaxx ** Pokemon: I Choose You - Flix Cinema * Pokémon on ** Pokémon: Indigo League | WAKUWAKU JAPAN ** Pokémon: Orange League | WAKUWAKU JAPAN * Elex Media Komputindo's official website * m&c! - Pokémon PiPiPi Adventure (archived) Articles * Pikachu and Friends Arrive to Lawson Indonesia - Jurnal Otaku Indonesia * Aksi Para Pokémon Trainer di Pokémon X Y Gathering & Competition BIJAC * One Year of VGC and Counting: Indonesia’s ORAS Opening Tournament - Nugget Bridge * Indonesia’s First Premier Challenge - Nugget Bridge * PKMN-id Gelar Grand Final Trainer Circuit 2017 di Bijac no Tanjoiwai 10 - KAORI Nusantara References